Shadow's & Amy's Lesson in Life
by Nyago
Summary: Shadow and Amy both teach everyone a lesson about life. Amy's Up! ShadxAmy! [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

This is...random. First attempt to publish my first Sonic fanfic. I will make Amy soon! XD Shadow was just too good to pass away. Oh and idea came from someone else, I forgot where I got it. Yes, I am a Shad/Amy fan, KEEP AWAY if you are a SonAmy lover. D: I don't mind them as a couple, I think they are cute but Shadow needs some loving and Amy does too. Sonic is either gay or has issues NOT to notice there is a girl that cares for him so much.

Disclaimer: DO not own D: Else Amy would be Shadow Angst Girlfriend and make me lots and lots of pretty Grey Hedgehog babehs!

ENJOY!

"Shadow Lesson in life"

**By: Nyago**

Never let your doctor control your life, because it won't be easy to break free

Never let some voice from half crazy old man from your past control you. It just means you are either lunatic seeking mental help or just looking for trouble.

People will notice if you dye your red strips to light Blue.

Once in a while, cover yourself entirely of cholocate ice cream, and run around the city you live in. Its highly amusing to see people stare at you and the cops trying to stop you.

Never insult a doctor in working progress of world domination, first because you know you will get yell at and secondly because he might throw you off the ship.

Don't ever offer new shoes to faker, he thinks is an insult to his current shoes.

Don't let a 65 year old man drive, if you value your life.

When a girl cry's in front of you, don't comfort her. She will hit you right back if you touch her in the wrong places. (As if I would know which is right from wrong...)

Sonic Fucking Hedgehog will not ALWAYS win, you'll get just ONE chance to win something from him.

If she has emerald green eyes and beautiful short pink hair, don't hestitate to let your fingers run through it.

Just don't fall in love.

Never fall in love with the person you could use to get back at your worst enemy.

Because if you do fall head over heels.

You'll never be able to pick yourself up again.

And it doesn't matter if Sonic wants her.

Or that his friends will eat you alive and spit you out.

Or that you are not completely sane.

Because you forget all of that.

When she smiles.

Even though she cries from time to time or gets in one of her temper-fits.

You forget everything that you've been taught when her soft lips touch yours.

When you wake up with her next to you no matter where you are.

Or When her soft flur rubs against your cheek.

Or when she gives you that cute look of spoiling she does best.

Or maybe when she gets bust up because of a battle.

Because when she cries, and all you want to do is make it better.

Because you love her the way you were never supposed to love someone.

Because she loves you as much as you love her.

Because she's everything.

Because she's her.

**-END-**

:D Like? Comment please


	2. Amy's Lesson in Life

Part 2:D Amy part! I might do Tails and Creams because they are cute, but...I am not sure! D: Oh and to answer people question from shadow part, one, yes, I did say F word didn't I? Its just matched so well in the fic, I didn't have the heart to get rid of it. / Second, yes, there is always some grammar issues in my fics. X.X I try really, English isn't my native but I do try to improve. I hope you guys like part 2!

Disclaimer:D The same as always -Still wishes to Grey hedgehog baby's-

* * *

**_"Amy's Lesson in life"_**

**By: Nyago**

When you are label as number 1 fan of Sonic fan club, is hard to get out of it without causing a scene.

Always make sure you are 100 percent that you always have your weapon handy, you never know when the enemy will strike!

When going to a dance club, don't tell any of your very overprotective friends. They tend to stick like glue and watch you like a hawk.

Never EVER go out in public with Sonic the Hedgehog for lunch. The press will catch up so quickly you will see yourself five minutes later in all newspapers stands.

Don't take small kids to lingerie shops, they tend to ask questions you REALLY don't want to answer.

Just don't wear the boots with a micro skirt and a halter top, you'll be asked how much you charge, and then you will be forced to break several bones and faces.

Play really loud music at 6 AM in the morning. Its amusing to see your neighbor faces when they realize you woke them up on purpose.

Play innocent, it gets you stuff you always wanted.

Don't tell your ex-crush that you have a crush on his rival. He'll go and kill his enemy, and ruin your love life.

When you're scared, pretend to be tough, it's always better than actually showing your scared.

When in doubt, punch as hard as you can.

Dancing in the rain is extremely pleasing. However until you realize you are not alone and Shadow the hedgehog gives you that look with his eyes.

Sometimes Rogue is right, very rarely true, but sometimes she is.

Going out with a bunch of friends is fun, expect when one has a complex ego of 1,000 and the other has issues about his past.

Men can be amazing, they also can be complete and utter bastards.

If you fall in love, don't fall in love with black and ruby red eye hedgehog that has more issues than you can ever get in a lifetime.

It's a bad idea.

Because once you do.

You can never leave.

Especially if that Hedgehog loves you back.

Trust me.

It happened to me.

**-END-**

Amy's story! COMPLETE! xD review:D


End file.
